


Warm Sunset

by ryuseihanabi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseihanabi/pseuds/ryuseihanabi
Summary: Kanata takes Midori to the seaside.Short drabble. Happy birthday Midori!





	Warm Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever enstars fanfic... to post here in Ao3. Or anywhere, really. I've written a lot of drabbles before, but I never really got to post them because of reasons. This fic is actually something I wrote on October a year ago. I figured I might as well post it, rather than have it rot in WriterP lol, since it's Midori's birthday today as well. Happy birthday Midori-kun!!

The feeling of waves splashing by his feet, tickling his toes in the sand, and the slightly chilly wind of October wasn't too unpleasant. Even though the view from his bed, surrounded by his room full of stuffed plushies was comforting, it wasn't that bad to be by the sea in the sunset, because he wasn't alone.

His upperclassman was splashing in the waters not too far from him, a bright grin on his cheeks, the hue of the sunset subtly mirrored in his pale cheeks.

The sun was setting, burning a last bright magenta just above the horizon, yet to touch the sea where it would soon disappear into.

He wondered if he could just disappear like that as well. Just fade from sight until the pitch-black night would take over the skies. But he couldn't possibly liken himself to something as bright as the sun. It was far too dazzling for someone as gloomy as him. Someone like Morisawa-senpai, or Tetora-kun would be more fitting.

He breathed out a long sigh, burying his face in his arms that were hugging his legs to himself. Something within him wanted to scream, to shout out into the endless sea. Yet, his heart just clenched, and he couldn't help but think that everything should just disappear into this never-ending black hole in his heart.

"Midori?"

A little bit startled by the sudden call, the freshman raises his head and stares right into emerald orbs, deep and unfathomable. "Yes?" His voice cracked, and he raised a hand and turned away, surprised and wondering why it was like that. He felt his nose feel uncomfortable, and holding his hand to his face, he was only met with wetness instead. _Huh?_

"Why are you crying?"

Crying? "I-I'm not-- huh?" Midori rubbed below his eyes, and only feeling the tears slide down more, he suddenly couldn't control himself. The heavy feeling in his chest felt like it burst out and set itself free through his gagged cries and flowing tears.

A reassuring hand started to pat his back, rubbing comforting circles and occasionally patting his shoulder. "It's alright... It's going to be alright, Midori." The lulling voice of Kanata, speaking his words slowly with that gentle tone in his voice, provided enough comfort for the younger who felt like his entire world was just crumbling down. "Let it all out."

At that, Midori let himself cry like a baby in Kanata's arms, burying his face into the older's chest. His clothes were soaked, and his hair and face were dripping with water, yet the comforting warmth of another person was still there.

It was different from all those times with his stuffed plushies. They were as soft and comfortable as ever, yet a human's warmth really was different.

**Author's Note:**

> Emo note of someone who's a nervous wreck right now bc of not posting anything in years: I've been in a long period of something like a slump. I can't write anything now, but I try to read the drabbles I've written before. I really do want to write. I just don't have the energy to do it. I think I want to remember what it's like, and maybe it'll help me be motivated again.  
> I hope you liked it, even a little. I'm considering putting up my old drabbles here in the future, but I'm not so sure.  
> I really appreciate any feedback. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
